1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computer mice, and particularly to a computer mouse with a dust-proof structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical computer mouse, a bracket of a middle button is fixed on a bottom cover of the computer mouse. When the left button or the right button is pressed by a user, a large gap is created between the left/right button and the middle button, and sweat on the user's hand and dirt may get into the computer mouse and affect the working and sensitivity of the computer mouse.